Stress Relief
by Animegod 197
Summary: Hilary is going overboard with studying for a final and Tyson tries to get her to relax.


Hi guys. It's another one-shot and I'm working on one right now that I'll likely post on here. Hope you like it. Based on a prompt. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

Hilary Tachibana was on the floor of the Granger dojo with history textbooks spread out, her features creased in concentration. She was a junior in high school and had been studying for her final for several hours now. Grandpa Granger had invited her to take a break several times, but she refused, since the final was comprehensive and there was a lot of material to cover.

One of the other residents of the house, Hiro Granger, walked into the room and placed a glass of lemonade down beside her.

"You're probably really thirsty so I thought you'd like a drink," he said.

Hilary smiled up at him. "Thank you. I could use some refreshment."

Hiro smiled back and went upstairs. Coincidentally, Hiro's younger brother and her boyfriend, Tyson Granger, was coming down the stairs. Upon seeing her, his brow knotted in concern and he went over, sitting down beside her.

"How long have you been at this?" he asked.

"About six hours," she said without looking at him.

"And you haven't taken a break once? Aren't you tired?"

"Of course I'm tired, but I can't afford to take a break. My final exam is tomorrow and I've gotta make sure I know everything that's going to be on it."

"So wait, are you telling me you're _cramming_ for a test? That's not like you at all."

Hilary looked over and glared at him. "I'm not cramming. I've been studying all week."

"I think you know the material just fine. You've always been good in school." He smiled.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I never take a chance when it comes to final exams," she said, turning back to her books and notebook.

"Come on Hil, you're putting too much pressure on yourself and you're stressing yourself out. It's not good for you."

She turned and smiled at him. "After the adventures I've been on with you, I think I can handle final exam jitters. But thanks for your concern. I mean that."

Tyson took her hands in his. "You know, studies have been done that say that when you try to cram a lot of information into your head at once, you don't retain it well. It's better if you study a little at a time."

Hilary's eyes widened in surprise at his words. "How would you know that?"

"Since you used to always be on my case about school and studying, one day I decided to look up the benefits of cramming and found out that there really weren't any. I know you said you've been studying all week, but if it's been like this, I don't think you've been doing yourself any favors."

Hilary sighed. "I could use a break."

"How about you just stop?" Tyson suggested. "I seriously think you've studied enough. If you want to go over things quickly in the morning, you can."

"Alright. Just remind me tomorrow."

"Sure."

* * *

The next day, Hilary had her supplies in her backpack and walking toward the gate of the dojo.

"Hey Hil, wait up!" She looked back and smiled seeing Tyson running up to her. He stopped a foot away from her. "Here's a little something for good luck."

He stepped closer to her and kissed her. After a couple seconds, she kissed back. Tyson tilted his head to the right and pressed his lips harder against hers. Several seconds later, Hilary pulled away, smiling.

"Thanks. I feel less anxious now."

"That was the idea. I know you'll do great."

Hilary opened the gate and glanced back at Tyson one last time before closing it behind her.

* * *

An hour later, she returned, a small smile gracing her lips. Tyson was waiting on the steps of the dojo. She sat down next to him.

"So, how did it go?" Tyson asked.

"I won't know my final grades for a couple days but I think I did well on the test."

"I figured you would."

"I want to thank you for getting me to relax. I think it helped."

"You should start listening to me more," Tyson said with a playful smirk.

"I listen. I just take a little more convincing," Hilary said with a smirk of her own.

Tyson kissed her cheek. "Let's get something to eat."

She nodded and followed him inside.


End file.
